


Free

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ok I’m bored and practicing, this is literally just you sitting in a tree, trees are good seats, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly this is nothing but you sitting in a tree. I’m trying to make it relaxing but I’m gonna fail, let’s be honest here.





	Free

You’re sitting in a tree. You feel the rough bark of the branch you chose to grace with your bottom, and a gentle breeze flow through your hair. You have things you need to do, places you need to go, and people you need to see, but right now, you’d rather feel the sunshine on your face and the leaves brushing against your arm.

The tree isn’t very large. It was an easy task to get where you are now, but seeing as you’re on a hill, the view is breathtaking. Mountains rise from the ground. In front of them lies a clear, sparkling pond, with weeping willows and little wildflowers adorning the shore. The heads of the daisies and clovers slowly bob up and down while the trees’ branches dance in the wind. 

People always say mountains are gray, but that’s a common misconception. Most mountains are green from the vegetation and trees covering them. The ones in the distance are no different, with an emerald green surface and the top shrouded in clouds. You take a deep breath, feeling cool air rush into your mouth and exhale slowly, feeling the warm air rush out. Noticing the smallest and simplest things always was one of your favorite pastimes, and today was no exception. 

The tree you were sitting in shifted slightly, which you took as a sign to climb down. Broken out of your small trance, you started heading home, frowning slightly at all the beauty you left behind, and smiling again at the beauty you’ll see when you return to your little paradise.


End file.
